Journey's Beginning
by BevNPicard
Summary: My add-on to the episode "Journey's End." Wesley's departure is the beginning of something wonderful for Jean-Luc and Beverly.


**JOURNEY'S BEGINNING**

**M. Chelsea Mack**

This takes place at the end of the episode "Journey's End." The dialogue in the good-bye scene at the beginning of this story belongs fully to Paramount. I'm just borrowing it for a little while. The thoughts and emotions experienced by the individuals during this scene is my interpretation.

As always Paramount owns the people, places and the sofa.

**=/\= =/\= =/\=**

Dr. Beverly Crusher hugged her son good-bye for what very likely could be the last time.

"Where will you go?" Captain Jean-Luc Picard asked the grown man standing before him.

Wesley looked towards the captain with his reply, "The Traveler said my studies would begin with these people. He said, they're aware of many things. I can learn a lot from them."

Wesley turned back to his mother and with a laugh, stated, "Just what I need. More studying."

"Somehow I think you'll manage."

"Me too."

Jean-Luc reached out to take Wesley's hand, grasping it in a firm grip. "Well, good luck Mr.. . ." Jean-Luc stopped mid-sentence, smiling slightly.

He had watched Wesley grow from a brilliant but unsure boy, into what he was today. Jean-Luc had to admit, if even only to himself, that Wesley was very dear to him. Almost like a son even. "Good luck, Wesley," he amended.

"Thank you. For a lot of things."

Wesley released the captain's hand, turning back to his mother for one final hug.

As mother and son released each other, she took his face in her hands. Looking at him, with eyes that were bright with unshed tears, she tried to memorize every detail of his face.

"Now you be sure to dress warmly on those over plains of existence," Beverly smiled, trying to lighten the mood so she would not cry.

"I will. Good-bye, Mom."

"Good-bye," she replied, not sure if she could choke out a longer sentence.

Wesley stepped onto the transporter pad for one last time.

"Energize," Picard simply said.

With that command, Beverly watched her son shimmer out of her life. She stood perfectly still, staring at the spot where her son had been just moments before. She felt an ache in her heart, that threatened to consume her entire being. She was all too painfully aware that this may have been the last time she would ever she him.

Jean-Luc said nothing, aware of Beverly's need to be alone with her thoughts. He walked to the door of the transporter room, allowing the door to hiss open. There he stood and waited for Beverly to follow.

Beverly turned away from the empty transporter pad, moving toward's the door and Jean-Luc. Beverly did not need him to say anything, did not want him to say anything at this moment. All she needed was his comforting presence, all she wanted was to know that he was there for her.

Jean-Luc knew this and obliged. He put a comforting hand on Beverly's shoulder as they walked away from the transporter room together.

They walked the halls of the Enterprise in silence. No one questioned the closeness of the pair, though, the captain was not usually seen strolling around the ship, arm securely around the CMO's shoulder. To anyone who was unaware of Wesley's departure, it would have looked like something ship's gossip was made out of. But as it stood, most of the crew knew that Wesley was staying on the plant when they left orbit. They understood Dr. Crusher's need for consoling. No one thought that it was strange for the captain of the Federation Flagship to comfort the ship's doctor after a heartfelt good-bye with her son.

Jean-Luc led Beverly to his cabin, as the door opened he ushered her inside and to the sofa.

Beverly sank to the sofa, not even consciously aware of exactly where she was. Beverly was lost in memories of long ago, memories of Jack, Wesley and herself, together. As a family.

Jean-Luc sat down beside her, not saying anything. He was there, should she need him, that was all he could do. He wished there was some way he could stop her pain, something he could do to make this easier. But, he knew there was nothing. Jean-Luc saw the lone tear make a path down her cheek. He instinctively brought his hand up to her cheek in a reassuring caress.

Beverly felt the warmth of his skin touching hers, she suddenly became aware of her surroundings and the man sitting beside her. "How did I get . . . It doesn't matter. I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sure that you didn't plan on spending your evening watching me cry."

Jean-Luc put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. I am more than willing to offer the services of my shoulder."

To make his point clear, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling Beverly into the crook of his arm, so that her cheek rested against his shoulder. "After all, you have been the owner of the shoulder I've cried on for more than one occasion."

Beverly made no move to argue with him. She welcomed the comfort he was willingly offering to her. She tried to find solace within his arms.

The couple sat on the sofa in the captain's darkened quarters in silence. There were no words spoken, the only sound was the occasional whimpers coming from Beverly's throat. Jean-Luc held her, stroking her hair and cheek, kissing the top her head, in much the same way a parent would comfort a child. Beverly shifted her position, wrapping her arms around his waist, holding his close, her check resting on the middle of his chest, so that she could hear the stead beating of his artificial heart. She pressed her face into his chest, making sure that he was not some illusion, but was a real, living, breathing person.

Beverly finally began to speak, "He's gone. My son is gone."

Jean-Luc stroked her hair, not sure what to say, what to do to make this any easier. There was no denying the fact that Wesley was gone, that he may never return. And Jean-Luc Picard was not one to paint a pretty picture just to easy the pain. Even if it was Beverly's pain.

In the end, he didn't have to say anything, Beverly continued of her own accord.

"This is not how I envisioned losing my son. I expected him to join Starfleet and to be able to have some connection with him. Now there will be nothing. No shoreleaves together, no sub-space messages. There will be nothing," she said as she held on to Jean-Luc tighter.

Jean-Luc sighed, it was time to try to paint that pretty picture, "Beverly, you don't know that for sure. After his studies are done, he may be able to visit quite often. Neither of us knows what his life will entail. At the very least, he should be able to contact you."

"No, Jean-Luc," she said, looking up at his face, "I've lost him. Just like everyone else I've cared about."

"Beverly, this is not like everyone else. Wesley is alive, he's safe."

"We don't 'know' that he's safe, we don't 'know' what lies ahead for him. We don't 'know' anything," Beverly said, her voice raising.

"Beverly, you are beginning to sound negative," he smiled down at her, bending his head to kiss her forehead, "and you have always told me that a negative attitude is not healthy."

Beverly looked at his desolately, "Negative or not. This is how I feel. I don't really see any positives in this situation."

"Wesley has just begun a journey like nothing you and I could ever hope to accomplish. He is about to start the journey that he has longed for all his life. None of us know where this journey will take him, or if this journey will allow for him to easily return to this time. But, I am sure, that if you should need him, for any reason, he will find a way to get to you."

Beverly focused her tear-stained gaze on his eyes, the first hint of a smile dancing in them.

"Besides, if it's any consolation, you still have me. And, I have no plans to leave anytime soon," Jean-Luc said as he unconsciously ran his hands over her back and down to her waist, resting his hands on her lower back.

A smile broke over Beverly face at his last remark. "I'd hardly consider you a consolation prize."

"So you don't just put up with me because there is no one better to have breakfast with?" he asked with a hint of humor in his voice as his hands worked their way up her back in lazy circles.

"I don't know about that. I've always found Worf to be more agreeable then you in the morning."

"Then, Doctor, why don't you have breakfast with Mr. Worf in the morning?"

"I just might. At least he won't try to bully me out of a bad mood," Beverly countered.

"I did no such thing as bully you," he said in mock exasperation.

"Maybe you didn't quite bully me. But, whatever it was that you did, thank you," she said as she brought her lips up to meet his in a light 'friendly' kiss.

Beverly snuggled back into Jean-Luc's arms, enjoying the warmth of him.

"I was just doing my duty, as your friend."

"Thank you, friend."

They sat in silence, enjoying the other's presence. Silently reflecting on their own personal thoughts. Beverly worried about Wesley and what was to become of him. Still very much afraid that she would never see him again. But, somehow, comforted that Jean-Luc was still beside her.

Jean-Luc thought about Beverly, whether or not she would be okay with Wesley's departure. Somehow, he knew that she would be. He relaxed with Beverly in his embrace, letting his mind wander to thoughts other then just concern for the beautiful red-head.

Jean-Luc's hands grew a mind of their own as they moved across her back, he was completely unaware of what he was doing. His mind was lost in other thoughts. Thoughts that were focused on the delightful, erotic sent of Beverly, a scent that tickled his nose right along with his imagination.

Beverly's senses became acutely aware of every movement Jean-Luc's hands made against her back, as she began to feel the heat of his touch through her uniform. She could feel the familiar stirring of desire for this man begin to creep through her soul. Beverly did not want his touch to stop, but, knew that it had to before things got out of hand. "Jean-Luc," she whispered in a hoarse voice, her throat gone dry.

He didn't look at her, did not register her voice as being something other then the voice of the passionate Beverly in his thoughts. Beverly sighed, as his hands continued on their lazy journey. She let him continue to caress her back, but as one hand moved down her back, to her waist and then down her outer thigh, she knew the time had come to put an end to this game.

"Jean-Luc," she said, again, still she got no reply.

*Okay, then, I guess I'm going to have to try another approach,* she thought.

Beverly shifted her weight slightly, sliding one leg across his body to rest on the other side of his leg. She sat straddling his lap, legs pressed against his outer thighs. Her hands resting on his shoulders. Jean-Luc was surprised by her sudden position change and was even more surprised when he looked down to find himself caressing her upper leg. She looked into the brilliance of his hazel eyes, her lips upturned in her most seductive smile. "Jean-Luc, if you don't stop that this instance, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Jean-Luc made no move to remove his hand from her thigh, nor, did she make any move to ask him to remove it. She was enjoying the heat of his touch and was completely beyond caring about getting the situation under control. Beverly realized that the situation was suddenly getting very much out of control and she was enjoying it.

"Beverly, what would you like me to stop?" he asked, his breathing becoming slightly labored by her nearness.

"This," she said as she preceded to trace her thumbs across the neck line of his uniform.

She ran her hands over his chest, in maddening circles, down to his waist then back up again. Beverly lightly retraced his neck line with a fingernail. Jean-Luc reached for her waist with both hands, pulling her closer to his desire as he ran a finger in circles over both her hips bone. She moved her hands across his shoulders, down his arms and back up again. As she returned to his neck, Jean-Luc leaned his head back against the sofa, releasing a sigh full of desire. His hands became more insistent around her waist and she could feel him hardening beneath her, as she ran her hands over his chest, again.

She put her hands on either side of his face, bringing it up so that they were looking directly into each others eyes, "That is what I would like you to stop. It's very, umm, distracting. So could you please stop?"

Jean-Luc's hands loosened around her waist, but did not leave her body completely. He looked her straight in the face, his desire for her showing clearly in his eyes. "Is that what you want, Beverly? Do you want me to stop?"

She watched his lips as he formed the questions and felt an unexplainable urge to kiss him. Beverly's hands where still on his face, she began to caress his cheeks with her fingers as she bent her face over his, she placed her lips upon his for that first searching kiss.

As her lips moved over his, Jean-Luc became utterly lost in his emotions. Their mouths opened to each other as they began to discover the wonders that each of them held within themselves. As their kiss grew deeper and more passionate, the night exploded, and a light that was not there before shown bright. Suddenly, the entire Universe seemed to make perfect sense to him.

Beverly stopped kissing him and pulled slightly away. "No," she said. "I really don't want you to."

"What?" He asked in confusion, his question of moments before forgotten.

"I don't want you to stop doing that with your hands," she smiled. "I think I would very much like it if they returned to their earlier mission."

"Good," he said. "Because, I highly doubt that even I have the control that it would take to stop."

Jean-Luc slid to the edge of the sofa, so that she was sitting completely in his lap as he continued his earlier caresses across her back. He ran his fingers lightly along her spine, as she shivered in response to his touch.

Beverly moved her legs so that they encircled Jean-Luc's waist. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck as she brought her mouth back down on his. She traced his lower lip with her tongue, then his teeth, before fulling claiming his mouth with hers. She stroked the ridge of his mouth with her tongue, leaving no corner unexplored.

He eased the zipper of her jumpsuit down to her waist, wanting to feel his hands upon her skin. He ran his hands along the inside of her uniform, feeling her silky skin tingle beneath his touch. Jean-Luc shuddered as she ran her hands along his neck, through the short outcrop of hair at the base. Her touch was electrifying to him.

Jean-Luc began to stand, not an easy task with Beverly tightly wrapped around him. She used her feet against the sofa to help push him into a standing position. When he was firmly on his feet, she brought her legs back up around his waist. Their kiss never ended as he walked into his bedroom with Beverly in his arms.

She was standing at the side of the bed, on her own feet, before their kiss finally broke. They were both breathing sporadically. Jean-Luc brought his hands up to the collar of her uniform, slowly sliding it down her arms. She helped to pull the top completely off, removed her bra, and then removed his jersey top.

Jean-Luc caressed her neck with a light touch, bringing his caresses down across her shoulders and down her arms. He touched every part of her upper body, making sure not to miss anything. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, teasing the rosy tips into awareness. Beverly let out a low moan of pleasure at his ministrations.

Beverly began to explore his body with the same fascination he touched her with. Her hands moved along the muscles of his stomach, through the light patch a hair on his chest, caressing his nipples as she continued on her journey. She moved across his shoulders, learning the feel of his skin, the feel of every muscle as they involuntarily flexed under her touch.

The pair parted, removing the rest of their clothing in record time.

They came together again. This time her flesh against his. They embraced each other as they fell on to the bed. Their hands continued their search, running hands over each other as they began to learn each other in a way neither ever believed would ever actually happen. But, here they were, two star-crossed lovers, finally meeting in their first passionate union.

Jean-Luc raised himself, resting on his elbows so that he could look directly at her. "Beverly, this is what you want?" he stammered, "This just isn't because Wesley left?"

Beverly let out a low laugh, bringing her head up to give him a quick kiss, "I'm laying naked beneath you, and you ask me if this is what I want. I thought it was pretty obvious what I wanted. I want you, Jean-Luc, there is no ulterior motive."

Jean-Luc smiled, bringing his body back down to hers, he ran kisses down her jawline, tasting her sweet skin. He moved down her neck and nibbled and kissed her shoulders. As his mouth continued lower, Beverly moved her hands down his back to his buttocks, tracing light patterns over the firm skin. Beverly gasped, digging her nails into the tender flesh beneath her as she felt Jean-Luc mouth encompass her left breast. He ran his tongue in a circular motion across her nipple as his hand found it way down her abdomen and into the wet folds between her legs. She was completely mesmerized by his touch. Beverly reached between them, tracing the length of him with one fingernail. Jean-Luc's mouth tightened around her breast as she touched him.

He brought his mouth back up to hers as she continued to stroke him. He moved so that he was resting between her legs, he did not make a move to enter her. He continued with his searching caresses along her body. Jean-Luc spoke for the first time since this mutual seduction had began. "You really are the most marvellous woman," he whispered into her ear.

Beverly placed a kiss just below his ear. "I've wanted this moment to happen since I first walked onto the bridge seven years ago. I love you, Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc looked deep into the passionate pools of blue and Beverly shivered with all the desire that he held in his eyes. "I love you, Beverly. And, as long as it is within my power, I will never leave you."

"That's all I ask."

He brought his mouth down to hers in a tender kiss that spoke volumes more than their 'I love you's' did. They knew that their hearts were bonded for all eternity and that no matter what lie ahead of them, they would stand beside each other.

Their love was consummated in a fiery passion, unlike anything either of them had experienced before, and friends became lovers.

**THE END**

Don't worry, Mom, my eyes were closed the entire time.


End file.
